


What's A Friend?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Ardyn Izunia, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Confused Prompto Argentum, Dead Somnus Lucis Caelum If Ardyn Catches Him!, Fluff, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Other, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Aulea Lucis Caelum, Parent Cor Leonis, Playing, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friendships, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto goes to play with Noctis for the day because Ardyn has a 'brotherly' problem he needs to deal with.When Prom is with Noct, he learns a new word. 'Friend'. But the poor dear doesn't understand what it means so Noct helps him to understand it.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	What's A Friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/gifts).



> I need to write fluff! I needed fluff! So here is fluff!
> 
> Here you go my lovely housemate, WhoStarLocked. Makes up for the other story we wrote today doesn't it XD (NO IT DOESN'T)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Where are we going Dyn?” Prompto asked sweetly as Ardyn helped him into his coat. 

“We are going to the Citadel my sunbeam. You are going to spend some time with Noctis, while I have a word with uncle Somnus.” Ardyn replied, trying his hardest to smile through the rage that was bubbling away in his chest at the thought of his brother. However, Ardyn was not about to get angry. Not yet. Not when Prompto was in his care, Ardyn didn’t want the most precious thing on the planet to him to see that side of him ever.

Prompto looked at his Dyn a little confused. They didn’t leave the house much and if they did, it was with daddy and neither his daddy or Dyn would ever leave him alone. All the time’s Prom had been on a play date with Noctis or Gladiolus, Dyn was always there watching over him and keeping him safe. So why was he leaving him to see uncle Som? He wasn’t allowed to do that. What if Prom got scared and neither his daddy or Dyn was there to give him comfort. 

The little boy held onto his Dyn’s red scarf and asked with pure innocence. “Can I come with you?” 

Ardyn finished zipping Prom’s coat up for him and shook his head lightly. “No, my darling. I need to have an adult conversation with Somnus. And you want to see Noct, don’t you?” 

“Yeah… but I want to spend time with you.” 

That melted Ardyn’s daemon infested heart and he almost forgot about why he was angry at Somnus… almost. But the mere thought of his brother’s name made Ardyn’s hatred and rage spike again. Ardyn knew he had to remain calm at least until he had shoved Prompto in Regis’s and Aulea’s care. Because it wasn’t right for someone so young to see him so mad. 

Ardyn carefully picked Prom up and kissed his head before giving him a bear hug. “Oh my sunbeam, I want to spend time with you too. But this is really important and it will be awfully boring for you to listen to. Plus, you can spend time with Noct, uncle Regis and auntie Aulea. Won’t that be such fun!” 

“I guess so.” Prom muttered, feeling more anxious. He didn’t want Ardyn to leave him even if it was so he could spend time with Noct. He wanted his Dyn or his daddy and in a moment he wouldn’t have either of them...

“Chin up my darling, I will be back before you even know it.” Ardyn encouraged booping Prom on the nose.

* * *

The pair quickly got to the Citadel and they were now making their way towards the King’s personal quarters. The entire time Prom was clinging on to Ardyn as a way to silently ask his Dyn to stay with him. Prom didn’t feel safe without his daddy or Dyn there, because what if the ‘bad man’ came and took him away from them? They would never know and would they even come to find him? Would Prompto ever see them again? His grip tightened and to soothe his child, Ardyn rubbed his back. Ardyn did not want to leave Prompto but Somnus had crossed the line this time. How dare he say right to his husband’s face that he wished he had died in the fight against Gilgamesh! Ardyn was furious and he was going to make Somnus fucking pay for making Cor feel uncomfortable! Anyway, Ardyn could one-up Somnus on the wishing someone was dead front. Ardyn wished that he didn’t find out about his healing powers until after Somnus succumbed to the sickness and turned into a daemon. Ardyn thought it but never said it out loud, because that was rude. So for what Somnus had said to Cor... he was dying for it. Simple. 

Ardyn pushed open the door to see his nephew and his little family playing together and having some quality time. His Grace was about to fuck it all up. He walked over to Regis and plonked Prompto into the King’s lap without warning. 

“Hello Reggie, hello Aulea, do me a favour? Look after him while I have a word with your grandfather. You will? Great! Here you go I will be back in a moment.” Ardyn smiled with glee, before turning around and walking out the way he came. 

Regis didn’t even have time to say no, Prompto was already in his lap and Ardyn had left. But Regis knew he could not have another blood bath on his hands. He handed his adorable sunshine nephew over to his wife, kissed Aulea, Noctis and Prom on the head before running after his uncle, truly flabbergastered as to what was going on. 

“Ah Ardyn! Wait! What are you doing?!”

“Just having a friendly chat with my baby dead brother nothing more!” Ardyn called back, still walking away ready to hunt his twat of a brother down.

“Ardyn Leonis if you decapitate your brother I am going to…” 

The King’s and His Graces ramblings turned into quiet noises and finally faded out until no one in the room could hear their voices. 

Aulea shook her head. The Caelum boys really needed to grow up sometimes at least her little Night Light hadn’t got to a stage in his development when he was a complete shitbag yet. But with Regis as his dad, Somnus as his grandad and Ardyn as his uncle, there was no hope for her poor son. None at all. Before she could distract herself any further with who Noctis might turn out to be, she felt a little tug on her braid of hair. She looked down at smiled at her golden-haired nephew who looked so worried. 

In a tiny voice, Prompto asked. “Where’s my Dyn gone, auntie Au?” 

“Don’t worry Prommy, he’ll be back in a moment. Uncle Reggie is just getting him.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“How about in the meantime we can play with Noct?” 

Aulea suggested and upon hearing his name, a sleepy little Noctis Lucis Caelum stumbled towards his mummy. 

The little Heir to the Lucian throne was fast asleep throughout the time that Ardyn was present and when his dad ran off after him. The poor prince didn’t even realise that Prom was here until he walked over to where his mummy was sitting and saw Prom in her lap. When Noctis did see Porm a huge smile spread across his face. He threw his arms in the air and shouted Prom’s name at the top of his lungs!

“Prompto!” 

Prompto blinked at the sudden loud noise but when he got over the jump scare he had received he looked down at Noctis, jumped off Aulea’s lap and shouted Noctis’s name back to him with equal enthusiasm. 

“Noctis!”

The pair happily took hold of each other’s hands and span around for a few seconds. Once they let go of each other, Noct dragged Prom over into the corner so they could play with the cars and all the little farm animals Noctis had. Prompto really liked Noctis. He was always kind to him and he would always include him in whatever he was doing. Whether that be playing with the farm animals, or cars, or puzzles, or even sleeping the day away, Noct always made sure he was included in whatever the Prince did. Plus, Dyn really loves Noct too, that was an added bonus. Prompto completely trusted Ardyn’s judgement from day one, so Noct was a-okay in his book. As the boys began to play in the corner of the room, Aulea watched from afar just admiring the blossoming friendship that was growing between the two boys. The Queen could tell that these two little angels were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

Prom was worried that Dyn hadn’t been back in a while. The little boy kept looking over his shoulder waiting for him to come back and when he didn’t show, Prompto got sad. He missed Dyn so much but Prompto didn’t think he could be sad because Noctis was so delighted to have him here. Noct kept jumping about from place to place and showing him all his toys and told Prom how Noctis would play with it. Meanwhile, Prom was a little quiet. He liked listening to the sound of other’s voices so it didn’t bother him too much that Noctis kept talking at him. But there was one word that confused Prom. It kept popping up every time Noctis decided to take a breath of air. The poor little boy had no idea what it meant. So he promised himself the next time, Noct spat it out at him, he would ask. Prompto didn’t have to wait long for the word to be repeated either. 

Noctis couldn’t stop babbling and as he handed Prompto over a Chocobo toy, because he knew he loved them, Noctis yelled with glee. “Cause we are friends! We can be best friends!” 

That was the word. Before Noctis could go on yet another rant, Prom’s little voice of pure innocence popped up. 

“Friend? What’s a friend?” 

Prompto felt a little embarrassed because he didn’t know what that word meant. But whatever it was Noctis seemed happy to be yelling it so it must be good, right? 

“A friend? Friends are people who you play with, talk to, share sweets with and more importantly hug!” Noctis squealed. 

“But we have never hugged before?” Prom said looking worried. Did that mean they weren’t friends? Oh no... 

Noctis laughed and wrapped his arms around Prom’s neck tightly. “We have now!” 

“Yeyeyey! You are my friend!” Prom beamed hugging Noctis back with all his might. He liked this. Prompto had finally made a friend and he was so happy that Noctis was his first friend! 

As the scene played out Aulea couldn’t help but cry with tears of pride for her son’s kindness and at how cute both Noctis and Prompto were! She was so glad she had filmed the entire thing because Regis, Ardyn or Cor were not allowed to miss a single second of their children becoming friends. Aulea could die happy with that image in her head.

* * *

“Do you know any cool games to play Prom?” Noctis asked, still full of energy as the pair sat down on the floor after half an hour of kicking a ball around. 

“Games?” 

“Yeah! You know like what we have been doing all day. Are there any I don’t know about, that you can teach me!” 

Prompto scrunched his face up a little and thought hard. He and Dyn played lots of games together but most of them were what Noctis had already shown him. What had they done so far: kicked a ball, played with puzzles, done some dancing, played with soft toys, played with the cars and farm animals, Aulea read them a cute little story about a lamb. But nothing else was coming to the sweet child’s mind… That’s it! 

“Ummm…. There is this one game. Dyn plays it with me. It’s called ‘Here Comes The Daemon!” Prom said a little unease because he didn’t know if he would be able to teach Noct the game properly. 

But Noctis was already way too invested and bounced up and down on the spot. “Wow, that sounds so cool how do we play?!” 

Prom stood up as well and smiled at his friend. He liked thinking that. “Well, I am the daemon and I chase you around and catch you and gobble you up.” 

“OKAY!” 

From there Noctis took off at speed as Prompto followed behind him making weird sounds pretending to be a daemon. Dyn always made daemonic noises when they played this, but his Dyn was 100x better and the first time they played it his daddy thought there was an actual daemon in the house. Noctis continued to scream his head off like he was being chased by a real daemon and Aulea just sat there, questioning Ardyn’s parenting skills. That was not a type of game to be teaching two-year-olds and now her son had learnt it. Regis was going to love this. The boys loved playing it so much, they took it in turns to be the daemon and gobble the other one up and the game lasted until Regis came back with Ardyn, who had a spot of his brother’s blood on his shirt, and Cor who was not happy that Ardyn had butchered Somnus. Now the Marshal was less happy seeing his son playing ‘Here Comes The Daemon’ with the future King of Lucis. 

Cor glared at Ardyn, as did Regis, and the Marshal gritted his teeth at his husband: “I told you not to play this game with him.” 

“They’re fine! It’s a child’s game! It’s not like anyone is going to get hurt.” Ardyn stated, defending himself. 

“Ardyn, what if he plays this when he goes to school!” 

“Oh, darling he’s not going to school. I am going to teach him.”

“No, you fucking aren’t!” 

“Marshal! Do not swear the children are here!” Regis said in an angry tone. Just as Ardyn was about to gloat in his husband’s face about Cor getting told off and he didn’t, Regis turned on his uncle. “Uncle! Why didn’t you play this with me when I was a child! I feel a sense of favouritism going on!” 

“Now who is the one getting told off.” Cor smirked and sat with Aulea as Ardyn continued to get a scolding from the King. 

The Queen explained to the Marshal what a lovely day the boys had had, and she showed him the video of Noct and Prom being absolute gems. It made the Marshal’s heart sink with love. Okay because of that video he could let the ‘Here Comes the Daemon’ game slide for today. When the Marshal looked to the boys they were fast asleep in a pile of cushions hugging each other. 

Awww! Why were they so precious!

Cor loved them so much. 


End file.
